Pirates Do Lie
by Cinxisse
Summary: Even as a child, Elizabeth was fascinated with pirates. When she decides to get a proper pirate coat, the only fitting one she manages to find belongs to a strange woman. OC life-story w/ inputs of actual characters, rated T for language and possible future violence.


**Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing!  
OK, a few things before you start : pleaaaaaase, be tolerant. English is not my native language and I don't have much experience with writing in it (or writing in general, yeah, i try and I like it, but it's never been anything big), so if you find some mistake in spelling or grammatics I will be glad to hear about it. Therefore, the chapters won't be long (if they ever will be, teeheee) and the quality.. I'd rather not talk about that.  
I never intended to write a fan faction for PotC. Really. It just came up somehow with me drawing a female pirate and my friend (her nickname here is Rakiku Inoe, check her out) suggested I make a fan-fic with her. As I was in the right mood I did. And so it's here. Thank you for reading until now and hope you won't have to stop to vomit or something.  
It seems like I don't have really a strong-self-esteem day... And I'm really overusing really. Like, really.**

Chapter One: Encountering The Maiden

"I will buy your coat."  
My heavy eyelids fluttered open as I tried to focus on the skinny girl who had just spoken. She was towering over me although I guessed her age to be about fourteen, therefore ten years younger than me. But I was crouched on the ground leaning against a wall of a dirty street behind a brothel, which might considered a reason why I was forced to look up at her. Much to my surprise, it unnerved me. I was a medium height and had to raise my head to speak directly to most of my... What to the hell were they? Friends? Probably not. They left, every single one of them, without hesitation. My colleagues? Those should show at least some sort of solidarity. The deed mentioned before wasn't an especially a loyal one, was it? But what could I expect. These people were pirates.  
I finally concentrated on the girl in front of me. Her light brown hair flowed to her middle back, shading that delicate features of hers. it was apparent that she was growing into a very beautiful woman and will be breaking hearts of many men. Soon, girl, wait your time. She pierced me with dark brown eyes and I realized that I had met her already. Well, not exactly met her, but i'd seen her and I knew who she was. Quite a celebrity here in Port Royal. All the town had gathered to watch their arrival. That happened about two years ago. Everybody remembers it. The splendid ship of the new governor. Ah, how I liked that ship.  
"What?" I reacted at last.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "I want to buy your coat," she repeated.  
"Why would you want to do that?" I wondered not sure whether to her or myself.  
"Because no-one else's pirate coat will fit me. And I need a pirate coat," she explained.  
She had a point here. My frame was feminine which was to be expected as I was a woman and although I was bigger she wouldn't be able to find another coat that would suit her like this one in our whole good ol' Port Royal. However, I wanted to respond harshly to a completely another part. "Ohoho, wait right here, girl!" I lifted a hand staying cool about how much effort I had to put in it. "If this would be a pirate coat, which is not," I glared her as I spoke, "I would have to be a pirate. And I can't be a pirate. It's kinda punishable. By death. Do I seem dead to you?"  
"Alright, I get it. You are not a pirate, if you say you aren't. You appear pirate-like enough to me but you wouldn't lie, right? Pirates lie and you are not one." I scowled. The girl talked too much for her own good.  
"You didn't come to argue about possible criminality of little ol' me, did you? Why do you want a pirate-like coat?" I returned to her previous plea in hope of getting rid of her.  
She went on guard in an instant, backing off a bit: "It doesn't have to interest you. I'll pay you for it. I have money."  
Too late and poorly done, little girl. You recent action had set my wits on fire with the need to know more.

"Too bad, Miss Swann. I'm suffering from a chronic curiosity. It won't leave me sleep if you don't tell me." I ignored her flinch and worried look both ways the street run, at the mention of her name.

"How do you know?" she whispered checking the surroundings once again.

"Let's face it, you are not so difficult to recognize, young lady. Especially for someone who's not new to Port Royal and had seen you before. You should disguise yourself or something when you go out like this."

The girl muttered something inappropriate.

"How 'bout the coat? How much do you want for it?" she asked eventually.

"Sorry, Miss," I brought the word out mockingly, "It's not for sale."

Her face became blue and her yes showed so much dissapointment I had to look away. I wanted to please the child too badly. And my curiosity was far from satisfied.

"However, I have another option for you. What do you say if I proposed a story-exchange? You will tell me what is it with that coat and I'm gonna tell you a story too," I suggested.

She frowned upon the words trying to discover the catch, doing her best to sort me out.

"But what tales could you offer?" her voice was cautious.

I barked out with laughter, almost vomiting in the process because of all that sudden motion. I needed to sleep some more before even attempting to get up. Goddammit.

Fortunately, the feeling was gone after a short cough and I was able to meet her dead in the eye. "Correct, Miss," I admitted slowly and saw her smile victoriously, then my next sentence wiped the grin off her face leaving a mask of confusion and disbelief: "Pirates do lie."

"So you mean, you are a pirate?" the girl asked, still awestruck.

"What? I've never said anything quite like that," I smirked at the puzzlement in her face.

"But you just prompted that pirates lie. Therefore, when you are a pirate, you lie about not being one," she tried to reason.

"However," I disturbed, "if you are a good honest person, which indicates that you don't lie, at least not too often, you are also telling the truth by claiming not being a pirate. Aha!"

"You are annoying," she irritatingly stated, glowering.

I snorted. "And you aren't? And by the way, you are not the first one to tell me so. What is your answer? To my suggestion, I mean."

"Why, of course I accept. it's an irresistible offer, pirate," she elongated the last word deliberately. Bloody girl.

"Watch your mouth, Miss Governor," my voice darkened. "You don't want to see me swinging on rope waving you goodbye, my face turning bright violet, do you? Ah, let me answer it for you! You don't! Because while I would be lead out of the prison, you would be already floating lifelessly in sea. because I would make sure you don't outlive me by a single minute. Because the death would be a comfortable state. Believe me, we don't have to do this."

I had been leaning forward whole time I'd spoken and she was just watching. Her eyes had widened and the shock in them was easily recognizable. Yeah, cope with it, girl. I'm not just a pretty face. I have pretty teeth too. And I'm not afraid to bite.

"I understand," she managed to nod as I let myself slip back against the wall once more, content with her reaction. If I hadn't scare her enough she might as well continue to call me so, just to piss me off.

"But how am I supposed to address you? You hadn't exactly given me a name to call you with?" she asked as she calmed again.

"Call me Coreene." I said.

"is it your real name?" she spied curiously.

I presented my very own version of half-smile. "It depends."

"What? The answer is either yes or no. How could a thing like this not be clear?" she frowned and on her brow blossomed little wrinkles.

"It depends on what do you consider under the term real name. I wasn't born Coreene, but it is the only name I use, it's part of who I am," I tried explicate patiently.

She tilted her head a bit looking oh-so-cute to watch me with surprise. "Does it mean anything?"

I just had to chuckle. "Yeah, it does. I don't think you would understand it though."

"We won't know unless we try, right? Tell me, please. Or, I have another idea! Why don't you begin from the start?" the girl was practically bouncing up and down now with impatience.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, I can't right now. I don't feel particularly well. And you shouldn't be out for so long. Could we meet tomorrow somewhere... Somewhere else?" I looked around, taking in the filthy street, people walking behind both corners and the smell I ignored all the time.

"Let's encounter in front of the admiralty building. It's easy to find and..."

"Really, Elizabeth? Do you think I can come in front of the admiralty and just stand there, maybe whistling a little to get them off their guards and then leave with the governor's daughter?" I questioned ironically and she blushed.

"Yeah. Sorry. Does St. Paul's Church sound any better?" she suggested.

"Fine. I will be there at noon, find you way to get there as soon as possible," I tried to discover the softest spot on the wall to rest my head on.

"Then... I guess, see ya then!" she greeted and set off in a swift pace.

"This will be fun," I told the empty street as I was closing my eyes and drifting far away.


End file.
